Como un bebe
by isa.gutierrz98
Summary: Jace enfermo, nadie se lo aguanta, Clary se tiene que quedar con el; y sólo para encontrarse con que estaba como un bebe. ¡Pésimo Summary! Entren y lean


_Nunca había escrito algo sobre cazadores de sombras, pero en un momento de inspiración se me ocurrió y aquí estoy._

* * *

**COMO UN BEBE**

Jace era alguien que no le importaba enfrentarse a diario a demonios, era lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentarse a Valentine y a Sebastián... Para no temerle a una Izzy cabreada y romper las reglas que Maryse años atrás en algún momento le impuso... Claro y todo esto lo tomaba en una actitud arrogante, como siempre es él, pero un Jace enfermo era más parecido a un bebe grande.

Él sabía que Maryse lo cuidaría, sin embargo no sería como de niño que se quedaba con el hasta que se sentía mejor. pero el quería atención mucha atención, y sabía que la única que se la pondría, sería su linda novia Clary, el grave problema es que no la encuentra en ningún lado, no le contesta el celular, así que como el niño que es, se acuesta en su cama del instituto, hacer pucheros esperando que su Clary se digné aparecer.

Clarissa se encontraba con su mejor amigo Simon viendo una película, así que su celular esta apagado en algún lugar de su maleta, desde que Clary había entrado al mundo de los cazadores de sombras, había empezado su entrenamiento, su noviazgo con Jace y Simon se convirtió en vampiro y comenzó a salir con Isabelle, su relación se había vuelto algo descuidada, por lo que en el momento en que tenían un tiempo para ellos, lo aprovechaban, cuando se terminó la película, Clary prendió su celular y casi se cae al suelo con las casi 10 llamadas perdidas y 5 mensajes de Jace, y cuatro de Alec, que Jace la llame es algo normal en él , pero Alec, su relación a mejorado, pero de aquí a que él la llamé es otra cosa, por lo que prefirió llamarlo primero Alec

-Aló?- respondió Alec- me pregunto porque llamas insistentemente, no es algo muy tu- dijo Clary- si, es verdad, pero Por el Ángel que tienes el novio más intenso del mundo- contesto- pues, creo que ya te debiste haber enterado, ¿no? Es tu parabatai- respondió Clary -buen punto, pero enserio esta más insoportable de lo normal, tiene un resfriado y parece un bebe- le dijo y Clary, se sintió mal, ya que ella estaba divirtiéndose mientras Jace estaba enfermo- Oh por el Ángel, dile que ya voy- y colgó

Ella le dijo lo que pasaba a Simon y salió hacia el instituto, cuando llegó, vaya sorpresa la que se llevó al ver que Alec no le mentía

Jace estaba tirado-literalmente- en su cama, haciendo pucheros, algo que no era normal en él, pero a Clary le pareció adorable, cuán Jace la vio empezó

- Clary estoy enfermo- puchero- nadie me esta cuidando,¿ mi linda, linda novia me quiere cuidar?- intento decir con una sonrisa

- oh bebe, claro que si- ella se acerco y él intento besarla, pero ella se alejó- te cuido y mimo todo lo que quieras, pero no te voy a besar, estas enfermo, no pienso enfermar yo también- le dijo

-pero, pero Clary, yo quiero mi beso de saludo-le reclamo- ¿si?- el asintió-ya, el problema es que yo enfermo quien te cuida- el la miro, pero supo que no le daría un beso así que se voltio muy dignamente, ella lo miro tiernamente, se acercó y comenzó acariciarle el cabello y a darle tierno besitos en la frente- perdón-beso- pero sabes- beso- que es cierto- beso, él muy a su pesar le sonrió

- te amo, aunque no me des un beso de verdad- le dijo

- y yo te amo más, aunque te tengo que soportar mientras estas enfermo- le guiñó un ojo, luego le preguntó- ¿ya tomaste tu medicamento?- el prácticamente la ignoro y no respondió- Jace te estoy hablando, ya lo hiciste- esta vez la miro y supo de inmediato que no lo había hecho.- por al Ángel, Jace como pretendes aliviarte si no tomas tus medicinas- lo regaño, el le dio una de esas miradas de cachorrito huérfano y dijo- Clary, saben horrible, si tuvieras que tomártelas también las odiarías- haciendo su faceta de, soy un niño mimado y no haré lo que me dices...

Por mucho rato Clary intento darle su medicina. Hasta qué se acordó como Luke se la daba cuando esta era un pequeña nena. Se sentó a horcajadas encima de su novio, el le sonrió coquetamente, ella lo miro y empezó con su medicina hacer como una avioncito - rrrrrmmm el avioncito rrrmmmm abre la boca para que no choqué rrrmmmmm avioncito - a Jace le pareció demasiado gracioso y soltó un carcajada que su novia aprovecho para hacerle tragar el medicamento, él la miro feo, pero ella empezó hacerle mimos y el le sonrió muy a su pesar. Después de un rato Jace se quedo dormido y en esas entro Izzy

-Clary, ¿como lo lograste dormir?, estaba insoportable... Creo que ni Iglesia se lo aguantaba- le dijo esta

- Izzy es normal que sea así, por el Ángel estamos hablando de Jace. Sólo quería que lo mimarán - respondió, feliz de conocer a su novio.- pues te deseo suerte, yo saldré con Simon, Alec y Magnus- comento Izzy- Esta bien, nos vemos luego, saluda a Magnus de mi parte, cuídense.-dijo Clary, y la pelinegra salió de la habitación

Clary paso delicadamente su mano entre el cabello Rubio de Jace y sintió como ronroneaba en su sueño, a ella le dio gracia, porque así como estaba parecía un lindo gatito, Maryse entro a ver como seguía su hijo.

- ¿cómo esta?- pregunto- parece un bebe grande, y ya le hice tomar su medicina- respondió Clary- él siempre es igual, cuando llega herido parece que nada le importa, pero que se llegue a enfermar, nadie se lo soporta- dijo, Clary asintió pero pensó que ella sin duda se lo aguantaba- esta bien, cariño, dime si necesitas algo-ella le respondió- claro, si algo pasa te busco- Maryse le guiño un ojo y salió

Clary creyó que Jace no era tan complicado y que todos estaban así porque no entendía que el quería que estuvieran con él, su novio era una persona que no dice lo que siente él espera que la gente de por hecho que siente ... Con ella él ha intentado cambiar, sin embargo hay momentos como este, que Jace solo quiere que le den amor y le mimen mucho, claro que ella sin problema lo haría... Beso su frente y escucho que entré sueños decía

- Clary, no te acerques,por el Ángel ... Es un pato... No, es peligroso... Clary, corre, el pato malo,... Nunca confíes en un pato

El seguía diciendo cosas sin sentido sobre patos, y ella soltó una carcajada, nunca en su vida comprenderá el temor de Jace a los patos, son simples patos... Su carcajada despertó al bello durmiente

- oh, discúlpame gatito ¿cómo sigues?- pregunto

- No importa igual tenía una pesadilla con un pato- dijo y Clary soltó una risita- ¿cómo que gatito?- pregunto- oh Jace pareces un lindo gatito cuando duermes, ronroneas y todo- dijo medio burlona medio tierno, él la miro raro, pero acepto el mote que su pequeña pelirroja le acaba de poner- me siento mal creo que tengo escalofríos- he hizo mala cara, Clary puso su mano en la frente del muchacho y noto que este tenía fiebre,- amor, creo que tienes fiebre, iré por un paño de agua fría para bajártela, quédate en cama- y así la pelirroja salió a conseguir con que bajarle la fiebre

Cuando volvió encontró que Jace se veía peor, ella corrió a sentarse a su lado y poner paños de agua fría en la frente, él se estremeció y ella lo calmo- shhhh esto te sentara bien - después de un rato la fiebre ya había bajado y el seguía en su fase mimosa - Clary cuéntame un cuento- ella lo miro como si estuviera loco, sin embargo cumplió su capricho

- hace mucho, mucho tiempo...- empezó su relato, esta sería una noche larga y difícil con un Jace así. Por el Ángel que si sería larga... Pero no le importaba mucho, por que ella amaba a este cazador de sombras, con ínfulas de bebe caprichoso, su pequeño gatito.

* * *

_¿Crucios? ¿Tomates? ¿Ranas se chocolate? ¿Reviews?_

_No sean malas _

_¡gracias por leer!_

_SONRÍAN_ (:


End file.
